


Day 3: Nightmare

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, GTA setting, Gen, Nightmares, Poor Jeremy, Some Fluff, Vagabond, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: “I’m sorry Jeremy, but this is how it needs to be.”





	Day 3: Nightmare

The darkness filled the room, a feeling a fear gripping his heart as he looked around, hearing nothing. He was in his room, it must've been late at night because of how still the penthouse was, how quiet and dead it sounded. Slowly he got out of bed, walking silently to the door and opened it, peering out into the hall. It was empty and the wood flooring felt cold on his feet as he walked to the kitchen, thinking a glass of water or milk would help him sleep. When he reached the kitchen he opened the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk, the light from the fridge cascading over the room. He turned to reach for a cup and froze when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Setting the gallon down he slowly turned and nearly jumped when he saw the others standing there.

 

"Fuck guys! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed gripping his chest where his heart was pounding.

 

The group just stared at him, remaining silent. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, confused by his friends' behavior. Shrugging he went back to fixing his glass of milk, wondering why the others were also up at this ungodly hour. He was even more confused as to why ALL of them were awake, Geoff normally a deep sleeper and the others either waking up at different times throughout the night or staying in their rooms. He turned again and saw that they hadn't moved.

 

"Guys? What's up?" he asked a bit uncomfortably.

 

"We were talking, about your performance as of late," Jack said.

 

"Huh?" he asked.

 

"We're very disappointed in you Jeremy, we don't think you belong here anymore," Gavin said next crossing his arms.

 

"W-what are you saying? Have I done something wrong? What did I do?" Jeremy sputtered, shocked beyond belief.

 

"You're off the team Dooley, out of the Crew as of right now!" Geoff said firmly and moved closer, the others following. Jeremy backed away, confused and hurt, tears threatening his eyes.

 

"Geoff, I've been a part of this crew for five years! You've never been unhappy with my performance before what happened? Is there anything I can do to fix it? Please just talk to me!" he cried.

 

"You're fucking done Lil J!" Michael snarled, Jeremy recoiling from the animosity of his fellow lad.

 

"Please, let me fix this! I can be better! I will be better! Whatever you want me to do, just tell me!" he begged Geoff who just stared at him with emotionless eyes.

 

"You know what I always used to say Jeremy?" Geoff asked, stepping closing threateningly, Jeremy taking another step back. "No one leaves this crew unless it's in a body bag!"

 

Jeremy's eyes widened as he looked at the faces of his friends, his family. They were set hard, and seemed angry or malicious, not the normal friendly faces he'd seen through the years. He was scared and confused. Why would they treat him like this? He continued to back away, trying desperately to think of an escape plan, when his back met a strong, solid surface. He glanced over his shoulder and felt his blood turn to ice when the mask of the Vagabond met his gaze. The mask that once meant safety and friendship, now a tool of fear and death.

 

"Ryan?" he asked quietly.

 

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but this is how it needs to be," Ryan said and grabbed Jeremy roughly by the arm.

 

Jeremy screamed as Ryan dragged him into the living room and threw him to the floor, the lad turning around and crawling backwards, looking up into the face of his friend. The others appeared behind Ryan, standing there watching him like buzzards over a dying animal.

 

"Ryan please! Battle Buddies, remember! It's me, Lil J!" Jeremy sobbed as Ryan stalked forward, face hidden by his mask. Jeremy tried to crawl away but Ryan grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back, the lad screaming in pain.

 

"We can't have loose ends Jeremy. You know too much. You're a threat to us alive, wondering out there on the streets," Geoff said.

 

"Geoff, you're my family! I'd never betray you! I'd die first before I turned on you! Please don't do this!" Jeremy sobbed.

 

"You're right, you will die before you betray us. Goodbye JDoolz," Geoff said and nodded at Ryan. Jeremy screamed as he felt Ryan press the knife to his throat, closed his eyes as he waited for the pain.

 

Jeremy's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed with a scream, sweat pouring down his forehead and soaking his bed. He panted, eyes wide as he looked around the room, terrified that he'd be murdered at any second. When he saw that he was safe he drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly as he sobbed quietly to himself. There was a knock on his door a moment later and his gaze snapped up as Ryan slowly opened his door. The gent's dirty blonde hair was disheveled, he wore a white undershirt and a pair of dark colored boxers.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his normally deep voice deeper with his tiredness. Jeremy couldn't speak, the picture of the taller man standing over him with a knife still fresh in his mind and he shook his head.

 

Ryan moved closer and when Jeremy shrank away he raised his hands slowly to show he wasn't a threat. He sat at the foot of Jeremy's bed, a distance from the lad so as not to scare him.

 

"Hey, buddy, it's okay it's just me. I'm right here it's okay," he said gently. Jeremy's eyes darted between Ryan and the door before tears started spilling over his eyelids and streaming his cheeks.

 

"Ryan," he cried softly.

 

The older man moved closer and held his arms out, Jeremy practically throwing himself into the man's embrace as the gent slowly rocked them, rubbing soothing circles into the lad's back and gently running his hand through the smaller man's hair.

 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, I've got you. It was just a bad dream Jer," he said gently. Jeremy shook his head.

 

"It wasn't just a bad dream Ry, it was a nightmare!" he sobbed, pressing his face closer to the older man's chest as he cried.

 

It was the thing he'd always been afraid of since the day he'd joined the FAHC, the one thing that had kept him from getting a decent night's sleep for the past five years. The nightmare that he was terrified would one day become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jeremy, you are a valuable member of the crew bud never forget! As always comments and kudos are welcomed! It’s only day three guys, the pain train is just getting started!


End file.
